Totally Captivated
by coollikepicness
Summary: When Harry Potter was caught red-handed, he was forced to work under the mafia, although he denies he is a member of the family. Who else is the boss if not, none other than the dashing Draco Malfoy? HPDM. Non-magic. Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, the plot and dialogues are not mine either, they belong to Hajin Yoo.

Also, this is our first story so be gentle. Thank you!

So, I've decided to combine the first chapter with the second. Sorry for any confusion!

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_I'm pretty sure that the downfall of humans can be completely attributed to their curiosity._

The sound of splashing water can be heard distinctively; the mop broomstick is being hold steadily by a pair of hands as the invisible dusts on the floor are wiped away, even though the mind of the holder is dangerously wondering to another galaxy.

_That's at least the philosophy in life I, Harry Potter, developed over my 23 years of life._

Harry let out a breath, resting his chin slightly on the top of the mop broomstick and causing his glasses slightly askew. He decides to take a break, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

'Oy'

Lost in his own thoughts, Harry fails to notice the call.

'Harry?'

This time, he turns around. Two blokes in suits that seem to be around their thirties look at him expectantly, one wearing black shades even though it is indoors.

'Hey you, bring me a cup of coffee' says the more foreboding of the two.

'Get a beer for me while you're at it' adds the other.

Immediately, Harry plasters a big smile. 'Yes, sirs-'. Though the smile is evident on his face, his mind is cautious of his surroundings. The Slytherin Credit Union is one of the active and a successful branch of Malfoy Inc. has. Too much success in a short period can be a little suspicious though.

_Don't get me wrong. I may work at a rather 'suspicious' office, but I can assure you, I do not belong to the mafia. _

Harry gives the two men their requested drinks on a tray. Though their physical appearances combining with their stern expressions can be doubtful at the first glance, but most of them are quite a friendly lot. Appreciations are given as Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe accept their drinks.

'What would be best with that than crackers?' Harry shows the extra food he provides on the tray.

'Whoa. You read my mind, kid' replies Gregory appreciatively as he takes a bite out of a cracker.

'This iced coffee is not half bad either' comments Vincent, sipping from the straw.

Enjoying their drinks with the addition of the side crackers, the low creak of the main doors isn't heard by any of the workers in the office, including Harry. They are having a pleasant morning as they bite on the last crumbs and sip noisily from the straw.

But the great bang of the entrance doors seizes everyone's immediate attention. Subsequently, formal echoes of 'Good Morning, Boss!' fill the atmosphere of the office.

The uncaring prior aura shifts dramatically as two blokes walk in through the door. The boss has platinum blonde hair with a grim expression on his face with his current lover trailing behind him, a small figured black-haired boy.

Even before Harry turns his head, he knows it was them.

_There they are. The two bastards who have ruined my life!_

He finally spins his head towards them with distaste.

Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom!

'Man, it's hot!' whines Draco, shooting glares at his employees as a product of his irritated mood.

'I guess the summer is really here now' retorts Neville.

Seamus flinches visibly under Draco's glare and Harry tries to stand his ground and maintain his expression as to not provoke the boss. As though by an invisible force, a pathway clears for the boss and his lover. The loyal employees bow their heads respectively.

'Idiot! What're you doing drinking beer even before breakfast?' Draco snaps at Goyle.

'I'm sorry sir!' Goyle bows after placing the beer on the tray.

'Hey' Draco's demanding tone doesn't ease out Harry's discomfort 'bring me some of that liquor I was drinking last night'. His expression becomes more annoy when he's conversing with Harry.

'Iced coffee for me' adds Neville.

The embarrassment and resentment fills Harry as he forces himself to comply with the demands.

_To begin my story, I'll have to backtrack a couple of months._

**Flashback starts**

'Hey! I warned you about your eyes from checking out losers?'

Neville, with face of fury, threw a hard-cover book with all his force. The object hit the back of Harry's head and the latter let out a howl of pain. The stinging ache on his head couldn't be registered when he turned to see Neville's face.

_Yes, up until a couple of months ago, Neville and I were a couple._

'What's the point of even dating if you're going to do that shit?' Neville's face was becoming a shade of red as the rage increased beyond his plump face; steams might as well be pouring out of his ears and nostrils. 'Forget it! We're through!' The stomps indicated Neville's departure along with a few mutterings.

_But alas, I am, by nature, an affectionate person, if anything._

Harry let out a long sigh.

_So, I give my affection to everyone I come across._

Harry walked in large strides along the corridor of his Hogwarts College, scratching the back of his head, speculating the next action he was suppose to take to make up for his mistake this time.

_My problems began when I didn't make much of our fights, especially since fighting was sort of our modus operandi._

Harry stopped dead in his tracks when someone halted him from the back, gripping his shoulder lightly. He turned around warily and slowly.

_To make matters worse, temptation came a calling at the right time._

The soft and inviting hands lingered along Harry's.

_Suddenly, my curiosity was aroused._

The pleading and alluring eyes; the fall of the strand of brown hair across his eye; the sweet smile given only encouraged Harry to test his hypothesis. Oh, the temptation was too great to pass.

_It is possible for one to have great sex with someone he doesn't love?_

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and placed his glasses back on his face; he blew a puff of smoke, his hand resting on his chin as he finally concluded his answer.

_It was possible._

'Harry!' At the familiar call of his name, Harry sat up, rigid and scared shitless.

_As I said, that damned curiosity was to blame._

'Hey, you-' As soon as Neville entered the room and was represented with the scene of Harry biting his fingernails profusely with a lone figure sleeping on the other side of the bed, his mind stopped functioning.

_Curiosity is the problem. It was for me, too._

Neville's eyes grew bigger as shock and betrayal crossed his expression. His body took a mind of their own as he bolted out of the room, leaving Harry's explanation hanging. Harry was thrown by the extreme disapproving and disappointment that flashed in Neville's eyes the split second before he stormed out.

_I'm sorry, Neville._

_Please pick up._

_I'm a worthless bastard. I know, Neville._

_Where are you?_

Still no replies, Harry stuffed his mobile phone back into his pocket. He scratched the back of his head wearily, standing at the entrance of his college and keeping his eyes out for Neville. Another sigh escaped his lips.

_A month of unanswered pleas for forgiveness passed before I saw Neville again,_

Gushes of students admiring the new Ferrari as it drove to the entrance weren't easing out Harry's migraine. The car stopped exactly at the entrance, blocking the path. Though as the driver's door opened, it immediately caught Harry's attention.

_With a handsome guy who could've passed for an actor._

A young man, who seemed near Harry's age, stepped out of the car. His tall and lean body moved with confidence yet uncaring and fluid motion which complimented his pale skin and pointed face. The sleek blonde hair glistened in the sun, blinding anyone within his range, including Harry. The most stunning were his stone grey eyes, partially covered by his long fringe as it glazed across his high cheek bone structure.

_That was the second time in my life I've seen such a good-looking guy._

Harry's jaw was slightly dropped as he watched the god-like creature strolled in front of his eyes.

_Eh?_

The person turned Harry's way.

_He's looking this way?_

Then he started pacing.

_He's walking towards me?_

Harry shifted slightly. But behind the striking male, another person was getting out of the Ferrari that caught Harry's awareness. 'Huh?' The plump face and small figure were indifferent since the last time Harry saw him. 'Neville!'

Harry reached out, planning to make his way to Neville but only to be blocked by the sex god's firm body. He looked down at Harry, his expression unpromising. 'So, you're the fucker who's been relentlessly stalking Neville?'

'Excuse me?' Harry replied, confused.

Without anytime to fully face the person, a hard blow met Harry's cheek. The latter was thrown backwards by the force, his jaw aching. Several more blows were given resulting with Harry curled on the ground, clutching his gut and several bruises covering his body with a cut lip, grunting timidly.

_That day also marked the second time in my life I've ever had my ass kicked that badly._

Harry kept his eyes shut, following his instincts.

The god-like spoke again 'If I ever see you again, it will be last time anyone sees you' and if his tone was any indication, his words should not be taken lightly.

'Hey' this time it was Neville's voice, 'why don't you give him a job at your office and try him out?' At Neville's suggestion, Harry's eyes became wide open and despite the pain, he was quite alarmed of where this implication was heading.

'Besides, you said you didn't like girls cause they never last long' Neville went on, 'He cleans, makes good coffee … he'll come in handy' Neville suddenly bended slightly, looking at Harry's bruised face with a malicious smile, 'I'm sure you'd do that much for me, your old-time lover, right Harry?'

And to Harry's horror, the blonde prat was already considering it!

**Flashback ends**

_That is how my life as a mafia underling began._

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! x


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, the plot and dialogues are not mine either, they belong to Hajin Yoo.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Harry's hands goes up to his untamed hair, his throat suppressing a growl of frustration upon the recall of that memory.

_If only I'd apologized right away after we had that fight! _

_If only I'd ignored my annoying curiosity!_

_If only I'd tried everything I haven't thought of to mend things between us!_

The ringing of his mobile phone brings Harry to the present. He checks the message display. 'Guys, I'm going to have to go now' Harry announces, stuffing it back into his pocket.

'Where?' Neville turns his head, 'It's Saturday, so it's not like you have classes'

'He's probably going on a date ~' Gregory muses playfully; panic rises within Harry upon the accusation. To make matters worse, Vincent comments 'Man, kids these days. They can't keep their hands off each other'. The two middle-aged men laugh together.

Harry grimaces at Neville who is standing upright with an expression as though he's ready to kill a bear if he came across one, if the dark aura circling him isn't any hint. 'No! Not that at all!' Harry waves his hands and shakes his head frantically, as though he's talking to a deaf person. 'I just have an essay due on Monday …'

'Work on it here' Harry is baffle by the idea 'Why can't you just work on it here' Neville urges.

_I'd be able to,_

Neville leans up, meeting Draco's lips quite conspicuously.

_If it weren't for you two!_

Harry is literally knocking his head with his hands in aggravation, trying to block out the entire smooch and kisses noises that is filling the atmosphere and apparently, his ears too. But to no avail.

After an hour of straining brain-storming, Harry finally stood up with a proper essay to end a day's work. The sound of the chair catches Draco's attention, who is luxuriously sitting on the big leather chair with Neville on his lap.

Harry is, once again, mesmerized by the grey eyes.

'What?' Draco asks snappily at him.

'N-no. I just finished my essay. So, can I leave now?' Harry asks meekly.

'Get the hell out then!'

The dark sky tonight decides to compliment the earth with the billion twinkling stars decorating it into an awestruck piece of art. Beneath the building of Slytherin Credit Union, there aren't many people due to the eerie atmosphere that it emits. Not to mention the suspicious looking 'workers' that come and goes in this building.

_Between school and working for the mafia,_

_I'm so busy and cautious (why? I'll die if I get caught, that's why!) that I don't even have time to date._

_If forcing me into solitude by doing this was Neville's way of getting revenge, it was certainly damn working!_

The sound of another pair of shoes seizes Harry's wondering attention. It is a slightly shorter boy, probably the same age as Harry. The way he grew his hair out definitely signifies he is a college student. And the face certainly reignites Harry's interest.

When the form finally walks close enough in Harry's range, he winks conspicuously and suggestively at him. Harry couldn't help himself. He is an affectionate individual after all.

Though the heart-breaking response is when the stranger looks at him weirdly and rapidly turns away in the other direction, muttering under his low breath 'What a psycho!'

Harry feels like breaking down to the ground when the realization hits him. 'He was straight …' he thought morosely. Harry continues his walk home, concluding that he is a lonely person. Though, it is his decision from the beginning, wasn't it?

Neville let out a long breath, shifting slightly the window curtain to allow him view of people on the ground below him. The lone figure of Harry slowly disperses into the night and Neville watches it the whole time until he is gone.

'What's wrong, of all a sudden?' Draco asks from his chair.

Neville wraps his arms around his naked torso for warmth, still staring at the ground even though it is vacant of any human being now. 'Nothing' he answers thoughtfully, 'I just feel a little …'

'Fuck your feelings. What's there to feel?' Draco leans over slightly, retrieving a cigarette stick from the packet on the table. 'It's either you want to or you don't' he simply says.

Neville's head didn't shift on Draco's comment; his eyes are still refusing to leave the spot where Harry disappeared just now. He didn't even bother replying to the remark, his head completely filled with another person. Draco puffs a smoke, observing the partially-naked figure by the window.

The next day, in the Slytherin Credit Union office, Harry is beckon by the boss.

'Excuse me?'

Draco sat opulently on his table, a leg up on his knee and lighting a cigarette. His motions are casual and uninteresting to the naked eye but Harry's attention never fails to find a spark in them. 'It's already been a few months and you've done enough chores since you've joined our family. So I want you to start collecting'

Harry taps his finger on his lip, contemplating. 'But I'm not part of the family …' Unknowingly, Harry mutters what is only meant for only him and his mind.

But Draco heard it quite well.

At the sight of Draco's fist clenching furiously, Harry took back his words and his thoughts right away. 'Okay! I will!' he agrees hastily, having no intention of inciting the boss's nasty temper.

'You'll even be paid if you bring back the dues' Draco says matter-of-factly.

That sentence grabs Harry's interest. 'Sir?' Harry's tone is unbelievable and grateful. He decides to push the luck slightly. 'Boss, is there anything else you'd like me to do ~?' His tone fails to hide his excitement at the pay he would receive.

'But if you don't' Draco takes a long whiff from his expensive cigarette, Harry would know, he's the one that bought them for him, before continuing casually 'you'd have to leave town'

Harry's jaw drops dramatically. The doubts are flooding their way into Harry's mind again. 'What do you mean by collecting, boss? I'm just an ordinary student' he tries to reason, keeping his voice slightly innocent.

Draco looks at him with those piercing, cold grey eyes, rolling the cigarette between his slender fingers. 'Do you want to leave town or be buried in it?' His tone makes Harry's knees to wiggle like jelly.

'I'll do it' Harry practically shouts it out. 'Of course I'll do it!'

When Harry finishes telling the other guys in the office of his unexpected promotion earlier, their reactions are neither encouraging nor comforting to Harry's liking. Goyle, the most forewarning of all the workers in the office with his big and muscular body, slowly pats Harry on his shoulder, his face somehow morose.

'You poor thing …' Vincent says from behind Harry.

'Why did you get on his bad side?' Gregory shakes his head slowly. The negative vibes secreted by the guys in the office did not alleviate Harry's on-growing discomfort and apprehension, but instead, double-folds them. Harry's rapidly developing anxiety causes severe fantasies such as having to collect from a crazy cannibal psychopath who likes to feast on helpless young college students like Harry himself. Harry bit his fingers profusely at the thought.

* * *

Reviews will be rewarded! x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, the plot and dialogues are not mine either, they belong to Hajin Yoo.

So very very very very sorry for the late update! I've still got a year and a half of school so ... forgive me! =(

Thanks for the reviews! Do the enjoy my update! x

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

_Should I just run away?_

'… or be buried in it' the malice words from the boss linger into Harry's mind uninvitingly, pushing away all of the doubts and dark reveries in Harry's brain. 'Of course I'll do it!' he says loudly at himself, hoping it could ease his nerves. It doesn't.

The next morning, Harry receives his first errand. Stopping abruptly, Harry rechecks the address written on a piece of paper in his grasp. Then he looks up at the building. Then he stares down at the parchment again. Then he checks the street's name; seems like he isn't lost.

A horizontal sign reading 'Knockturn Metals' is displaying on the top of the small building. The whole construction screams out raggedy; multiple cracks of cements on the walls fears Harry that it might collapse at any contact; the doors are shades of copper-like color even thought the real material is glass; the unstable and flaccid walls seems like it couldn't bear any weight of the sign any longer.

'How's a place like this is owes 320,000 pound?' Harry wonders aloud.

Slowly pacing, Harry stares worriedly at the front door. It is covered with dust and other substances but Harry pass in mentioning them. 'Excuse me' he says as he slide the door open to the right. Two 40 years old men turn when he made his presence known.

Harry scratches the back of his head, unsure of where to begin. 'Er … I'm from Slytherin Credit Union …' The immediate response could be clearly be detected with the remarkable drop of the atmosphere along with the shock and urgent fear in the eyes of the men's eyes. Harry keeps his hand on the back of his head, finding it totally odd and a little amusing that the two men jump slightly backwards when he starts to pace forward towards them.

The man with a cap on his head, some grey hair appearing at the sides with over-sized shades that completely blocks his eyes; even the white pupils are hard to notice behind the lenses steps forward. 'I'm so sorry, sir!' he exclaims loudly, as though Harry is a mile away instead of just in front of him. The momentum of the shout shocks Harry that a step backward is necessary.

The shaded man bows to him, neglecting the obvious age difference. 'We meant to pay whatever it took, but as you can see, we're not doing too well' he says, all the while, refusing to meet Harry's eye and maintaining his bowed down posture. 'We haven't made any sales, so we don't even have any cash and, I've only be able to feed my kids cod fish for past few months' To Harry's horror, sniffles is coming from the man and his eyes are pooling.

Harry is, being the affectionate person that he is, touched by the man's complicated position; his kids are poor students who have only eaten cod fish for the past half year. Already knowing what the same situation is like, Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for the man in front of him.

'If you just wait until the end of this month, I promise to pay back even if I have to sell my shop and house' he says faithfully, bowing his tear-stained face down. Being bowed down as though a superior is slightly creeping Harry out. 'Please be patient just a little longer' he adds.

Harry looks down morosely at the old man.

But the image of Draco's penetrating grey eyes poisons Harry's thoughts. What's worse about this image is that Draco appears to have sharp long nails like Freddy Krueger, repeating his words 'Do you want to leave town?' Harry's head spun with fear at the notion.

'Please' the man insists.

'Or be buried in it?' Draco's face is more clearly in this illustration; the ruthless and cold-blooded countenance sends tingles down Harry's spine. 'Have mercy on us!' the voice of the old man pleads, looking up at Harry's face hopefully.

Harry gives a weary sigh; he hates himself for this. 'That'll be fine'

The face of the old man instantly bright up, a big smile on his lips. 'Thank you, sir! Thank you!' he shouts again, bowing his body yet again.

'Please pay by the end of this month' Harry says dryly.

'Of course, sir! You bet I will!' the old man promises. For Harry's understanding nature, the old even offers him to have dinner with them. The poor condition that Harry has live throughout his life, he learns to never pass free food or etc. Harry leaves 'Knockturn Metals' with a proud smile.

_The satisfaction you receive after helping others can't be put into words._

The dark aura surrounding the boss seems to be scarier compares to apocalypse if it decides to come early. The disapproving and censorious growl emit by Draco from the back of his throat makes Harry cringe inwards at the news he is about to report.

_Although the consequences do scare me._

'Things didn't go as planned, boss' Harry mutters apprehensively, his body visibly trembling.

'Tsk tsk, he got you' Draco says, shaking his head and lighting his cigarette, 'I knew you'd fall for his lies' Harry is offended though refuse to speak up. 'Have it your way' Draco inhales and draws out smoke while twirling the cigarette stick between his fingers expertly 'As long as I can personally bury you'

Harry's jaw drops to the floor.

The end of the month.

'I'm sorry sir! Please, give us one more week!' the old man bows at Harry, who is not too excited to report back.

'Greg, go find a good burial spot. Some trash dump will do nicely' Draco says casually to his worker, his hand supporting his head on the table. Harry gives a big gulp as it passes through his trachea with difficulty.

A week later.

'Please! Give us two more weeks!' Harry lifts one of his legs up, gripping his sling bag tightly when the old man shockingly begins to grovel and plead on the floor. 'Otherwise, my family will have no choice but to commit a family suicide!'

'Blaise, have a casket made' Draco drawls nonchalantly, once again illuminating his cigarette stick. Trepidation and fear stops Harry at his tracks when Draco's words finally settle in his brain. He has to refrain himself from biting his already-chewed fingernails profusely as the anxiety fills him.

Running between school, tests, essays, Harry's energy seems to be drained out little by little. Since the maintenance of his grades is crucial, he has to put a big amount of effort into them. To add to the burden, chores around the office still need to be taken care of and Harry could never imagine the guys, let alone Draco Malfoy, picking up a broomstick. Lastly, the collecting business still needs to be redeemed but the disappointing answer is still present every time Harry swings by.

All of these errands are making Harry's head going crazy.

Harry just finished reporting back to the boss with the same answer he gave the first time and Draco's remark is still the relevant subject of Harry's death. Harry got use to the comments but it didn't make Harry's apprehension any less present.

'Idiot!' Neville speaks up when he sees Harry. 'I see you're still as gullible as ever. Can't you see? The guy's a freakin' con artist!' he says, keeping his voice slightly louder than his usual one. 'He's just refusing to pay, even though he has money. He's just been acting poor all this time-' but Harry just passes him without even a glance at Neville. Mutters of coffins and trash dumps coming from Harry's lips confuse Neville immensely. 'Idiot' Neville scoffs at no one in particular, 'You're such an idiot' Neville watches Harry's back until it isn't within his sight range anymore.

Harry draws out a long and heavy sigh as he stops in front of the decapitated building that has become a far too familiar sight to his liking. His mind is on the verge of malfunctioning as his energy to withstand Draco's wishes upon his death depletes away gradually. The only that keeps him bordering to insanity is his welfare if he fails to collect the money, which is delaying for almost three months now. To make it worse, Draco almost seems giddy when Harry's demise is conversed.

'I'm telling you, it's a round a billion pound! A billion!' Harry's hand stops in mid-air just when he is about to slide the door open for the countless time. The voice, with no doubt, belongs to the old man, only the usual pleading and begging for mercy tone that Harry has grown accustom and wary of is replaced with a boastful and conceited one.

'Ten years ago, I designated my wife and even my in-laws and distant relatives as my beneficiaries. All I have to do is to declare bankruptcy and I'm all set!' The old man's bigheaded laugh shocks Harry to the core.

'You're just … what if those people flat-out deny any legal responsibility?' another voice asks, which Harry recalls is the other man from the first encounter. 'They won't have the balls!' the old man replies haughtily, huffing an arrogant breath. 'See? Even the "scary" mafia can't touch me'

Realization dawns in Harry along with the addition of fury; the begging and pleading next to the dinner invitation are tactics to butter him up and they're all full of lies!

'It's not that they can't touch you. They're just feeling sorry for your ass' remarks the other person.

'Don't you realize even the toughest goon instinctively won't harm those who grovel and beg for mercy?' the laugh is more significantly uncontrolled this time, which boils up Harry's rage more and more. 'Anyway, I was saved because they sent an idiot this time' the sound of cracks is heard as Harry's temper nears its limit, making his fist clench tightly with his nails digging into his palm. 'As soon as I-'

Harry literally shoves the slide door open with all the enraged force he is trying to not lose control of; the door produces a loud bang of collision between metal and cement as it clashes the wall upon Harry's strength. The shock evident on the men's faces comes nowhere near the degree of Harry's livid expression, his teeth grounds together. 'You got three days to settle your assets. If you don't come up with 353,240,000 pound and deliver it to the office by that time' the two green pools are full of ferocity as Harry's defiant stare pierce through them like knives 'you can plead for mercy from the inside of a coffin'

A sharp thud generates from the impact of Harry's palms colliding on the surface of Draco Malfoy's desk. 'You'll have your money in three days, boss' Harry articulates promisingly, his voice still seethes of the anger he had to contain when walking all the way back to the office. Draco looks up indifferently, raising one of his eyebrows.

_ Damn! How dare they! Those bastards were going to let me take a fall for them then laugh about it behind my back!_

Harry walks with his stomps that shake the earth soil beneath; his hands curl into tight fists that are definitely leaving marks on his palms; his face blushes a strong shade of red with his lips curls into a scowl.

_I'll show you exactly how dangerous this 'idiot' can be!_

_

* * *

_

Reviews is much appreciated! x


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, the plot and dialogues are not mine either, they belong to Hajin Yoo.

So so so so so so sorry, I just had a major writer's block that lasted for months! And my exams are tomorrow but instead of studying, I'm posting this! . Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

_Come on! When I get through, you'll beg to give me the money!_

Harry sits on the couch of the Slytherin Credit Union office; his posture is stiff as a board with his each of his hands placed on his thighs respectively; his brows knit and his mouth in straight line as he watches the main door, his mind is all geared-up. His back subconsciously straightens at the slight creak of the doors. But the person entering is not the person he is expecting.

'Why are you alone?' Neville asks, scanning the office as he walks near the couch that Harry is currently occupying. 'Where is everyone?'

As the surprise depletes, Harry answers with his eyes still on guard at the door 'Oh … I think they went to make their rounds'

After looking around another time, Neville finally decides to take a seat on the couch opposite Harry's. The awkward atmosphere causes Harry to shift slightly in his seat. This is the first time since they broke up that Harry and Neville are completely alone together and Harry isn't sure if he should mention about 'us' or not. The coffee table is the only thing that is physically separates them.

'I heard you said you'll have the money by today' Neville says, glancing at Harry. 'I just hope you're prepared to leave town' Harry looks away, his lips curl into a tiny pout in the small faith that everybody, even Neville, have in him. Though, he is still unsure if the old man decides to pay up or make havoc today. 'No, wait. I wonder if they prepared a casket'

'Does the boss treat you well?' Harry couldn't help his curiosity as the question slips through his lips.

Neville is dumbstruck by the question, especially Harry's tone which is nearing the area of concern. Harry maintains the eye contact between them until Neville breaks it, choosing to find his hands more interesting. 'At least, he's no dirty slut like someone I know'

Harry's chest tightens at Neville's words.

'Besides, he's rich, handsome' Neville decides to prattle on, hoping to get a reaction from his ex-boyfriend, 'and has a fantastic body. What's to complain about?' he comments boastfully as he stands up with an uncaring yet noticeable tone. 'Huh?' But Harry is silent.

Neville turns around only to find Harry's eyes are shimmering brightly and his lips curl into one of those smiles that a five year old makes when given the triple scoop ice-cream.

'What's with the face?' Neville asks, puzzled.

Harry says giddily 'Does he really have such a fantastic body?' He really needs to control his curiosity.

His question pushes one of Neville's red buttons; his face glowers with heavy magenta as a scowl place itself on his thin lips with a growl producing in the back of his throat. His fist plummets harshly at Harry's head the minute before the latter let out a yelp of pain. 'Die, you prick!' Neville growls, glaring at the groaning form in front of him. 'You shameless, sex-crazed dog!'Again, steams of frustration might as well be pouring out from his ears if his loud and heavy stomps on the floor aren't any signification of his anger.

But Neville's tracks stops abruptly at Harry's words. 'Well, I'm glad to hear that' Slowly and cautiously, Neville turns his head around; Harry has an appreciative smile swinging by his lips, his emerald eyes glistening amiably with his hand rubbing the bruised spot on his head, his glasses slightly fallen off the hook of his nose.

At the riveting sight on display in front of his eyes, Neville quickly let out a grumpy noise and turns his body back, facing the door again leaving a slightly puzzled Harry sitting on the couch. Neville brings his hand up to his lips, trying to keep the longing and yearning emotions that threatens to overcome him under control. _I swear_, Neville thought morosely, _you can be so thick sometimes._

When Neville's hand is inches away from the doorknob, it clicks on its own. The door pushes itself inwards with the common creak noise. 'What?' Neville instinctively takes some steps backwards when a lone figure is revealed on the other side of the partially open door. 'Who are you?' Neville asks as a spectacled man in his 50s steps in, the black cap covering his hair is the same colour as his shades.

Upon Neville's surprised tone, Harry promptly stands up with his mind and position at the ready. 'Ah!' He walks closer to the old man that has come to be a great distaste of display in front of his eyes. The old man refuses to look up, his wrinkled face is covered by the hat and the shade does the same to his eyes. 'I hope you brought the money' Harry says boldly.

The old man reaches a hand into the inside of his jacket pocket; his face is still shadowed with only his lips in the sunlight fluorescent which doesn't give Harry much clue of his emotion. 'I have brought "something" alright!' His tone is audacious and furious and a gleam of light reflected from the inside of this jacket; he quickly strikes the knife to the nearest person to him.

'Holy!' Neville moves his body to the side with his hands covering his face, the knife cutting through air at the spot where he was just seconds ago. With a thump, Neville is sprawled on the floor as his body is hit against the wall. 'Neville!' Harry shouts, his tone is full of panic and alarm.

At the other's yell, the old man turns to Harry, who stands with his back slightly crouched and his eyes glaring indignantly behind his glasses. Even though the old man's eyes are blocked by the dark lenses, it's understandable that the feeling is mutual between the pair. 'How dare some thug like you derail my master plan?' The shining sight of the knife upon the light partially blinds Harry's eyes. 'I've been toiling on it for ten years!'

The old man raises the knife in the air, in a stance of ready to stab anything in his path. 'If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" he growls threateningly, advancing at Harry, who does what normal people would do in these situations; run like hell!

But the compact space of waiting area of the office leaves not much space for Harry to fun off. Harry could actually feel the movement of air behind him where the knife just strikes. 'Hey, calm down, mister!' He turns around to face the old man but luckily draws back in time to witness the knife slices the space in front of him. 'I said, calm down!' With full force, Harry connects his fist at the maniac in front of him, successfully sending off balance and crashing to the floor.

The old man seems shocked by Harry's action but Harry is beyond being polite with him anymore. Sensing his near doomed situation, the old man looks around and spots Neville, still against the wall on the floor. With a wicked grin, he approaches his new target with the knife at the ready.

Neville looks up at figure in front of him with fearful eyes. His state of shock paralyzes him and unprepared for the blow which is already coming.

'Neville!'

Neville heard the discreet sound as the pointy head of the knife cuts across skin but he didn't feel any pain; blood is oozing from Harry's palm whose position now is between the Neville and the old maniac. He crouches down in front of smaller boy, holding his hand up in front of his face as though some kind of shield.

Neville stares at the Harry, lips parted in shock. 'H … Harry' he tries to say.

'Ah, it's okay' Harry says reassuringly, his other hand gripping his wounded palm but the red liquid is still flowing, drop by drop as it taints the office floor.

The old man is already about to charge again, yelling furiously 'You old fart!' when a soft click and the usual creak of the double doors are heard just seconds before it's smashed open, revealing Draco Malfoy with his loyal employees behind him.

Harry's face immediately lit up at the intrusion.

'What's all this commotion?' questions the tall blonde.

The fumbling old man quickly redirects his weapon towards the head of the intruders, his movements hasty. Draco's attention is more focused on the blood on the floor in front of his newest employee.

'Boss!'

* * *

Reviews happiness more writing more updates reviews happiness ... it just goes around in circles after that, so please, REVIEW! x


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, the plot and dialogues are not mine either, they belong to Hajin Yoo.

This is quite an early update but since my exams just finished last week, I thought I'd just post this! Enjoy! x

* * *

**Chapter 5**

With swift movements, Draco turns with his fist at the ready. It collides painfully with the face of the old man; the 'crack' sound makes Harry grimace slightly. In another movement so expertly that it might have been missed if blinked, the old man is thrown to the other side of the room, sending his protective sunglasses and cap scattering across the marble floor. The tossed figure crashes noisily with the table, breaking it and sending a glass filled with water across the sky before crashing into pieces on the hard floor.

Harry's face pales slightly at the broken man on the broken table, his eyes wide. _Draco diffuses the situation with a single punch. _Harry is meekly watching his boss as the blonde man nonchalantly rubs some invisible dust off his shoulder.

By the time Harry got back from the hospital with a properly bandaged hand, Neville already left the scene and he overheard the word 'organ sales' before he enters the office and couldn't help but let a grin shapes his lips. The old man is literally begging on the floor, his face white as sheet when Blaise continues talking 'It looks like you'll have to sell your entire family including your wife and kids to pay up the 300 million pound'

'Oh Merlin! I'll pay you right this minute. Please have mercy!' he yells in desperation, bowing down and hitting his forehead on the floor.

'You'll have to compensate our boy for cutting him too' adds Ron Weasly, motioning at the raven-haired boy who is leaning the door frame with an amused face. Other employees nod their agreement.

'Of course! Of course sirs!' cries the pleading man on the ground.

Harry smirks, 'That was easy' he says with a huff.

Blaise leads the soon-to-be punished man out of the open door, saying 'Leave this to the big bros, Harry'

'We'll be back' says Greg.

'Thank you sirs' Harry nods to them, sending a small appreciative smile. The old man's head bows down, fearful of his death sentence as he slowly walks out without a second glance back. When Draco swishes around and is heading to his desk, Harry quickly extends a hand as he cries 'Boss! I don't have to leave town anymore right?'

Harry's green orbs are pleading and hopeful whilst his mouth unconsciously forms a small pout. Draco didn't face his employee, but that doesn't mean he didn't see the man's expression; he draws out a long line of cigarette smoke as he takes his sweet time to answer.

'But, you won't be paid'

The statement hits Harry like a ton of bricks. But he keeps his protests hidden as he focuses on the bright side. 'Heh … I'm still relieved' he says, mainly to himself. 'Good for you, Harry' Ron Weasly utters as he comes up beside the young man. 'Yeah, we thought we won't get to see you again' Greg comments, crowding over him as everyone else does the same.

Although his back is facing them, Draco couldn't help the annoyance that starts to bubble up inside him at his employees' fascination upon the young male. 'What the hell has their knickers in a bind? They think the kid's their slave or something?' Giving in, the blonde casually turns around to see the expected smile grace on the lips on the raven-haired boy in the centre of the masses of his loyal employees. 'What a strange punk … '

* * *

The next day at work, the greeting Harry got from his boss as soon as he steps in the office of The Slytherin Credit Union is a small book thrown at him, hitting him square in the face. 'Balance my checkbook after you transfers some money to the account' Draco waves off with his blasé tone behind the desk.

Harry grumbles under his breath in annoyance at the lack of politeness from his boss. He sometimes wonders how he became the boss of very loyal and devoted employees at his age. He couldn't possibly pass 30 yet! And said devoted employees are far much older and wiser.

Turning on the laptop, Harry asks him boss 'How much?'

'50'

'Yes, sir. 50 it is' Harry says.

When Draco adds in another word, Harry stops dead in his motion. He jumps up while dramatically yelling out '50 million?' Even at the mention of the large sum of cash, Harry's hand is already slightly trembling considering his background and never having the opportunity to be associated with that amount of money.

_I can't believe I'm transferring 50 million pound with my own hands_. Harry's whole body is slightly shaking as the thought crosses over his mind again and again; his fingers waver as he taps the keyboard. Draco just raises an eyebrow at the condition of young man.

After an agonizing trip from the Gringott's Bank seeing as Harry held Draco's checkbook as closest to his chest as possible, afraid if anything might happen with the amount of money (until the security looks weirdly at the trembling boy hugging himself), Harry dumps the small book on his boss's desk. 'The money has been transferred. And I balanced your checkbook while I was at it'

As Harry is about to leave, he notices something that rarely happens. Draco is staring at him with such intensity that Harry has to physically take a step back just so he won't get too caught up in those mesmerizing grey orbs. 'What is it?' Harry nervously asks.

'What are you, a masochist or simply a dumbass with no balls?' Draco's tone is very serious and slightly irritated; Harry is taken back by the question. 'Doesn't even bother you in the slightest to watch me do all that shit with your ex right under your nose?' Harry starts to feel uncomfortable. 'Yet, you still keep on working here' Draco finally settles for a temporary silence as he keeps his gaze at Harry.

'But if I run, you'll just chase me down' Harry meekly retorts.

'Of course' Draco replies leisurely, as though it isn't some kind of threat. Harry remains quiet whilst his boss continues 'Anyway, I heard stories you stalked Neville like some psycho, but it doesn't seem I should put much stock into that from what I've seen so far'

Harry can't find a perfectly reasonable reply. _What can I do? It was all my fault_. Harry proceeds to turn his gaze down and ruffling his already messy hair a bit. _We're not even together anymore, but I still have to work hard to make sure Neville's not angry with me …_

Then the realization of the main topic of their conversation dawns on Harry like a slap on the back of his head. _The boss is still under the impression that I'm stalking Neville!_ Too busy in trying to be in good terms with his ex that Harry forgot what his ex's current boyfriend would think of him.

'Dumbass, do you even have balls down there?'

Too caught up in his late comprehension of their discussion, Harry didn't even hear his boss's comment. But when he felt contact between his legs, his hands reflectively covers up his private area with Draco's extended hand inches from said personal region; 'Aiiiieeeee!' Harry let out a scream in surprise; Draco just raises an eyebrow but with a gleam in his eyes.

'Hey, not bad …' drawls Draco, ascending from his seat and advancing on the young man that has his hands covering his crotch in panic.

'W, what are you doing, grabbing me out of nowhere?' Harry's question comes out in a rush as he twists his body so his front wouldn't be facing the taller blonde, who isn't stopping in his tracks.

'No way yours can be that big. Let me peek again' Draco insists, raising the panic in the younger man, 'Eeaackk-!' Harry couldn't help but scream as the blonde comes closer with an outstretched hand. Both of Draco's hands are placed on Harry to twist the raven-haired man to face the other but Harry objects, crossing his legs in good measures seeing as his boss's shoulder is in contact with his cheek already.

The other employees in the same room as them looks away and tried to cover up their ears and embarrassment at the thought of the two of them could engage in such compromising actions right under their noses as though their appearances are as the same as a ghost's.

'If you don't stop, I'm going to tell Neville that you tried to feel me up' Harry shouts in desperation, seeing as none of the other employees are helping him out of this situation.

Draco stops his movement for a moment and stares at the smaller boy literally in front of him 'I dare you. Do that and I'll serve your head on a platter. And throw it into the Surrey's River' Draco's eyes are just far too entrancing in this close proximity.

Harry shouts out again, his hands still protecting his personal part between his legs 'If you would just stop touching me, you won't have to!' But Draco always gets what he wants and not even a whiny boy like Harry himself would stop him; Draco continues his assault on the younger and currently helpless man.

But at the common creak sound of the double doors, Harry runs to the entrance, breaking through Draco as quickly as possible and gratefully saying 'Welcome!' with only one thought across his mind _'Saved by the bell!'_

_

* * *

_

Please Review! I need to know in any sort of way to know that someone out there is actually reading this! So, please! x


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, the plot and dialogues are not mine either, they belong to Hajin Yoo.

Warning; this story contains **strong languages** so if you are not a fan of foul-mouthed jerks then i suggest you retreat while you still can. Thank you!

This will be the (only) post of the month seeing as my finals are getting nearer and I'm not even prepared yet. Next post will probably be up in the in end of October, which is when my finals would be done. Please enjoy this chapter! x

* * *

**Chapter 6**

In his haste to escape from his boss's perverted clutches, Harry couldn't see where he is heading and ends up colliding with the hard wall, or so he thought. When he realizes the spot where he's standing is the exact spot where the door is suppose to be, Harry gingerly looks up while rubbing his nose.

What meets his searching eyes is a pair of black cold ones looking down at him. Harry sucks in a breath in trepidation. _He's not a human! He's a soul-sucking devil sent from above!_ The person in question cocks his head to side, his shoulder-length black hair partially covering his face although the pointy nose is very much visible.

'The fuck are you?'An eyebrow rises slightly, almost covered by the greasy black hair. 'Fresh meat?' he adds in leisurely. Then he bends down, tentatively examining the smaller boy who is trying desperately not to cringe under his gaze. 'What's a pretty little bitch like you doing here?'

Harry backs away a little when the greasy man leans in closer. 'S,sir? I'm just a-'

The man's face shifts slightly when he notices something about the dark-haired boy in front of him. He decides to point it out, 'Your fly is open'

Harry promptly looks down and the man isn't lying; his button is open and his zipper is down, revealing some of his boxers. He let out an incredulous gasp, his hands quickly taking care of the problem whilst grumbling about the blonde who just stands with no sign of guilt.

'I see', the black-haired man says, 'I guess our boss's taste had changed a little'

'Hey, Killer Prince!' Blaise lets out a greeting follow by other employees.

Killer Prince acknowledges the blonde first, giving the boss a slight bow. 'Boss, it's been a while'. Then he walks over to the others, saying 'Been ages since I saw you kids, too'

_He looks at least ten years older than Draco yet he still calls him 'boss'._ Harry goes closer to Blaise, pointing at the greasy man. 'You guys seem thrilled to see him'

'Right, you wouldn't know him. We call him the 'Killer Prince'. He was once a legend' Blaise retorts matter-of-factly.

Harry is dumbfounded. 'How can a living person be a legend?' he tries not to sound cynical.

'Back when we were expanding our territory, we went against another gang with the same amount of street muscle as us. When the fighting dragged on and on, both sides agreed to an old fashioned duel one person from each side, winner takes all. Draco stepped up to represent us …'

'He was amazing. He wasn't even twenty yet!' Vincent comments.

The image of a younger Draco fights its way into Harry's thoughts; still having the same blonde hair and his face probably with more boyish looks with muscles at its peak visibly showing from his arms and legs.

'The Killer Prince came out from the other side'

That information catches Harry's attention. 'Eh? Other side?'

Blaise nods, continuing 'It was a hardcore battle. In the end, our boss won and he promised to fight for him', Then Blaise laughs half-heartily 'His oath caused a mad fuss in our gang. After all, the boss was just an underling back then'

'Heh, sounds more like a movie' Harry comments.

'As the family grew stronger, he eventually becomes the boss's right-hand man. We had nothing to fear then. He was the shit- a living legend! Then, three years ago, he got married and washed his hands off the gang. Doesn't look like he's been doing good since'

'It figures. He does have a police record' Gregory adds.

_Well, a guest is still guest. I'll crack a smile._ 'Have some coffee sir' Harry offers the foreboding-looking man with a smile, trying to look innocent.

The Killer Prince coughs slightly before saying 'You're not a bad looking boy. What do you do?'

'Oh, I'm a student'

'I see. Age?' Another cough.

'I'm 23'

Another cough. 'What do your parents do?'

Before Harry has a chance to answer, something hard hits the back of the Killer Prince's head follow by Draco's annoyed voice, 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' The ash tray lay on the floor after being used as Draco's weapon; Killer Prince rubs the sore spot with his hand. Harry takes this chance to change the subject, 'Anyway, I heard you aren't doing too well. How's the business doing, sir?'

'Business, my ass! It's just a shitty diner. Besides, I fucked it up so I'm 'bout to be tossed out the street' the black-haired man says in disdain. 'No one wants to hire an ex-con. I thought about coming back to our family but my wife was blabbering "Hey, would you like our kids to tell their friends that their father's a thug?"'

'Oh, that's understandable' says Blaise.

'These damn kids won't stop growing, neither will their expenses. At this rate, I'll be finish in two days. I'm trying to do the right thing, but nothing's working out. I hate this damn world!' The man throws his head back, resting his body against the couch while letting out a tired sigh.

Draco Malfoy remains at his desk with a cigarette between his lips as his ex right-hand man spills out the tragedies of his life after leaving the family, choosing to only stay quiet whilst keeping his ears open. Harry, on the other hand, is feeling very sympathetic towards the ex-rebel.

'I need a place where I can stick my ass down for a while' Killer Prince says.

As a comfortable silence of consolation follows the last statement, all of the employees ponder on their own personnel thoughts until it is rudely broken by none other than the respectable boss 'That's some crazy ass talk' All heads turn to the blonde perch on the edge of the desk. Draco leisurely takes the cigarette stick between his fingers and stares at the ex-con 'You're acting like someone's forcing you to eat out of a shit-laced spoon'

The situation immediately turns awkward at Draco's words; some of the employees keeping their heads bow down in shame; the Killer Prince sat, perplexed on the couch. Harry actually understands the point of Draco's words, though he expresses it in fouler wording.

'Well, that's what you're doing. You're eating out of a stinky-ass spoon' Draco lets out a breath of smoke after inhaling 'Yeah, you got a record here, but Godric's Hollow isn't the only city in the fucking country. Why does every whiny bitch in the world go nuts when they can't make it work here?' After one last breath, Draco put out his cigarette on the ash tray, stands up and walks out follows by the slam of the doors 'Damn, you piss me off!'

Killer Prince's lips curl into a frown, both from the harsh words of his ex-boss and the self-shame. Harry lets out a breath before pushing the Killer Prince towards the door. 'Go follow him' says Harry.

* * *

A small book is thrown into the Killer Prince's hands as soon as the door behind him shuts. It's Draco's checkbook.

'It's not much but use it however you can' Draco says.

Killer Prince almost chokes on his own spit when he checks the balance in the checkbook. 'B-Boss, you've already done enough for me-'

'Don't work your ass off just to stay in this shithole. Go back to your hometown' Draco says, his words echoing through the deserted hallway and in the Killer Prince's ears.

The older man finally gives a sigh. 'Yes, sir'

Meanwhile, the other employees of the Slytherin Credit Union in the other room with no shame had their ears glue to the door, trying to catch the every word exchange between their boss and the Killer Prince.

'Boss, I'd like to ask you a favour before I go' Harry clearly hears the Killer Prince say. 'I want to kick it outside with you and your lover'

The last word catches Draco slightly off guard 'Lover? How do you know who my lover is?'

The Killer Prince gives a heartily chuckle 'Oh, come on. Why are you being like that? How long have we known each other, boss?' Draco chooses not to reply to the comment, keeping his hands in his pockets 'I'm talking about that cuddly porcelain dollface in the office'

The Killer Prince's last words ring clearly to Harry's ears. _Cuddly. Porcelain. Dollface._ Harry tumbles on the floor with great humiliation at the disgraceful words use to describe himself, feeling emasculated about his own height.

But the creak of the doors pauses Harry in his sheer same of his manly dignity fest. The Killer Prince promptly grabs Harry, dragging him 'Come along, boy!'

Harry screams out in panic, trying to oppose the Killer Prince's grip though it proves to be pointless seeing as Harry is no match for the older man. 'Acckk! It's not me! You got the wrong guy!' The loud objection screams of Harry could be heard even after the doors shut.

* * *

Next update (which will be in October) will be much better, I guarantee you! Though I want my readers' opinions, what do you guys think if the rating goes higher? x


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, the plot and dialogues are not mine either, they belong to Hajin Yoo.

I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR MY TARDINESS! I misread my finals' schedule! I thought it would end by 31 of October but it ended in November. And then, my internet started messing with me when I started to write. I AM SO SORRY! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Please, enjoy! x

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

'Whoa, when I first saw you, you were so good-looking I thought you were a player but now I'm relieved. Looks like you get along well with the boss. You're charming and you pick things up quickly'

The Killer Prince's rambling finally stops, much to Harry's relief, due to Draco's intolerable temper as he throws a piece of crumpled paper to the talkative man. 'Enough! What do you think this is? A blind date?'

Harry gives a sigh and leans back into the hard seat as he recounts the situation he is currently in. Three grown men. In an aerial tramp. Together. The situations just screams abnormal, not only to other people but to Harry as well. Why did Draco agree to come to an amusement park in the first place? Harry tries to enjoy the astonishing view from their current high position but the obnoxious laughter of the Killer Prince while he recount stories as the boss just mainly listens does not help Harry's situation. He closes his eyes, thinking all of the positive side of this hang out. He found none.

When Harry readjusts his glasses, he is met with a sight he never occurred before; Draco Malfoy is smiling. More accurately, the corner of his mouth is slightly tugging upwards but that is as close to a smile anyone could get when it comes to the boss. It almost looks like a smirk but his grey eyes are emitting a different vibe, not his usual superior vibe. This person in front of him is slightly different from the boss of the Slytherin Credit Union. Almost … familiar.

'Boss?'

Draco is brought out of the Killer Prince's conversation when his youngest employee calls him. He looks up, his fringe partially blocking his view of the boy sitting opposite him. 'What?'

'Have I ever met you somewhere before?' Harry asks, his genuine curiousity dominants any common sense in his mind.

One of Draco's eyebrows quirks up, hidden by his fringe. He stares at the black-haired boy for a moment before continuing his calm composure and leaning back into his seat. He takes a whiff from his cigarette before replying 'Did you just made a pass at me?'

Harry's saliva got stuck in his throat at the unexpected retort, almost choking him. Embarrassment and discomfort clouds over Harry as he quickly looks away, avoiding any eye contact with the blond. 'N-no' he stutters.

The Killer Prince promptly intervenes, defending the young man. 'Damn, don't scare the little guy. Boss, you should try to be sweet to him'

Another rapid hit to the Killer Prince's forehead by another random piece of trash found in the tramp by the blonde. 'I said, that's enough!'

For a moment, no one says anything; each in their own musings. Harry finally has a chance to enjoy the view of the city, craning his neck to get a better view. His enjoyment is cut short when the Killer Prince speaks up. 'Hey, boss, there's one thing I want to see before I go …'

Draco growls under his breath. 'Now what?'

The Killer Prince plasters a big smile on his face, saying 'I want to see you happy. I think I can go back to my home town in peace if I do'

Draco rests a hand near his forehead, sighing in time as he blows out puff of smoke; he knows exactly what the Killer Prince is talking about. Then, he sends a glare at Harry. The small man is puzzled, dozens of questions floating through his mind as he wonders how he is remotely related to the boss's happiness.

As Harry is briefly distracted by his own thoughts, he fails to hear the creaking noise as the boss's rises from his seat. Though, Harry notices when the sunlight is blocked from his view; Draco is towering him, one hand is placed on the seat beside him whilst the other resting against the window behind Harry's head. Harry tries to back away but he couldn't go far due to the glass behind him.

The boss's face is literally directly right in front of him; even up close, Draco's face is flawlessly breathtaking. Honestly, Harry sucks in a breath at the close proximity. The boss's breath tickles Harry's nose 'Open your mouth'

Harry is, at first, stunned but when the words are finally processed by his mind, he starts to realize the boss's intention. He brings his hands up to his face 'No, wait!'

'I'll kill you if you resist' catches Harry's undivided attention.

Draco's hand lifts Harry's chin up, bringing their faces closer. Out of curiousity, Harry keeps his eyes open, looking into the boss's eyes. His eyes goes wide when Draco flicks out a tongue and licks his lower lip teasingly before lounging into Harry's slightly parted lips. The impact of the kiss is unexpectedly big, Harry's eyes closes themselves at their own accord. Demandingly, Draco pushes his tongue into Harry's mouth, deepening the kiss. Harry, lost in the taste of his boss, doesn't deny entrance. Their tongues dance in a battle for dominance and just when Harry is truthfully enjoying this administration, Draco leans back.

When the huge realization of the previous scene that just played between himself and Draco dawns on Harry, he breaks down, the only though tin his mind is _I'm sorry, Neville!_

As though on cue, the ride comes to stop. Once back on safe ground and the public eye, the Killer Prince speaks up 'Boss, I won't ever come back to the city after I go back home this time. I owe you a lot, for everything and-'

'It'll probably be hard to find someone as reliable and loyal as you' the boss interjects, his tone surprisingly calm. 'I know it wasn't easy working under a jerk like me. Thanks' Draco holds out a hand.

Harry is just as surprised as Killer Prince is at the boss's sincerity. Killer Prince, taken by surprise, quickly rubs his hand on his shirt before gingerly grasping the boss's outstretched hand to shake it. Somewhere in Harry's heart, he finds this scene of a genuine boss thanking his most loyal employee to be touching. More than he might admits it.

'Take good care of yourself, boss'

'You too'

Killer Prince puts an arm around Harry, smiling. 'Serve our boss well'

'Heh …' Harry is tired of explaining himself and just decides to go with the flow.

When the two of them are left alone, the Killer Prince going to the opposite direction, Harry turns to his boss 'You're real popular, boss'

'What the bloody hell are you babbling about?' Draco snaps.

'It's pretty nice in a way' Harry smiles slightly 'to see that thing called friendship, even among gangsters' Harry's enjoyment of the sun descending from the sky and disappearing behind the horizon is abruptly disturbed when a sharp pain collides with his back, sending him face-first to the ground but luckily, he manages to halt his fall with his hands.

Behind him, Draco's voice firmly says 'Who're you're calling a gangster? I am a legitimate business man' he confidently articulates.

* * *

The driver stops the car in front of the Malfoy Inc. headquarters with a jerk. Blaise appears from the backseat of the vehicle, checking his surroundings cautiously before Draco steps out. His appearance is different; instead of his usual moderately messy hair, the platinum blonde locks are sleeked back neatly, only a couple of strands escaped. His clothing is one of the most expensive articles he has from his tie, to his suit and his shoes. As usual, there would be a person waiting to greet them at the entrance of the tall building but Draco pays no attention to it.

As Draco leisurely strolls down the hallway after exiting the elevator with Blaise in tow, a shrill voice says behind him 'Well, well, look who it is! You're looking as good as usual'

Draco turns his head. He is met with a woman; her curly black hair is in a sadistic attempt of trying to be tamed, her face blessed with fair, pale skin but being abused with overused make-up, especially eye-shadow and her clothes are only in dark colours, including her knee-high boots.

'Who-'

'This is Ms. Bellatrix Lestrange, she's in charge of the Death Eater Credit Union. You've met her a few of times, sir' Blaise informatively says.

Draco stares at the woman again. 'Nah … I don't remember' he waves off casually.

Bellatrix cracks when Draco carelessly turns his back on her, furiously throwing the cigarette she was enjoying onto the floor. 'You insolent little punk! Even a high school dropout like you should learn to respect elders' she heatedly stares at him.

Draco stops in his tracks and turns to face her again. He gives her an acid look. 'It's you, punk, who needs to show respect first' Draco takes a step towards her, claiming 'I've been rolling around the old man's business longer than you, eight years in fact. And some nobody like you pops in and tries to boss me around?'

Being the hot-tempered she is, Draco's provocation raises her rage, pushing directly at her red-buttons. Draco turns around again, ignoring the fiery woman, heading down the hallway. 'Come to think of it, I did hear something like that' the retort escapes Bellatrix's lips. She continues maliciously, 'I heard you've been with the boss since middle school. Maybe you didn't "roll" with him on the streets but on a bed?'

That definitely stops Draco in his step.

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoyed that. I will definitely try my best to have another update by the first week of December! Please feed me with your invaluable reviews, the food I need to keep me going! x


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, the plot and dialogues are not mine either, they belong to Hajin Yoo.

I know I sort of abandoned this story for almost a year now. And for that, I'M SORRYYYYY! Busy is not an excuse, then I have no legitimate excuse. Please continue reading. x

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

Lucius Malfoy is a very proud of himself. He is the CEO of Malfoy Inc., the company he had shed sweat and blood for. His cunning business skills are exceptional, which in return boost up him name and status in the business social network. His influence over the whole social range gives him perks that satisfy him greatly. His addictive habit of dominating others who crave for attention is the one of the main factors that made him who and where he is now. Even at an elderly age, Lucius is an extraordinarily good-looking man, which catches the attention of not only women but some men as well. That aspect certainly helped him through the ages.

It is another normal, calming day in the CEO office, where Lucius Malfoy is enjoying some golf. On his grass mat, Lucius holds his putter firmly, aiming the golf ball at the hole on the other end of the mat and pulls back slight but the ball wavers to the side when his concentration is disturbed by none other than Draco Malfoy, who bursts into the room with a loud bang of the door.

'Old man! You told everyone that we're an item, didn't you?'

'You might break the door again' Lucius gives a sigh. 'I told you to do something about that temper of yours'

Draco scoffs, leisurely striding across the spacious room and sits himself on the couch with a 'flomp' on the cushion. 'We knew I was always fucked up' he comments, bringing his fingers to the side of his temple to massage a headache that's coming uninvitedly.

Lucius smirks, leaning some of his weight on the golf club he is currently holding. He stares at his visitor, hair sleeked back with a suit that fits every curves of his body brilliantly. Draco Malfoy is not legally his son. Lucius met with Draco when he was helpless and vulnerable at such a tender age by sheer coincidence and without hesitation, Lucius took care of him. Even now, the majestic captivating looks of the blond's features still shines brightly. The fact that Draco willingly shed his original surname for Lucuis's when he was legal enough evidently proves just how tight Lucius got this little blonde wrapped around his finger.

'How long do you plan on keeping that fucker around?' Draco's question brings Lucius back to the present. 'She'll turn around and slit your fucking throat when you least expect it'

Lucius takes a breath before answering. 'Well, to run a business, you need someone like her'

Draco promptly looks up, staring at the CEO. 'You shouldn't keep her around for too long'

'But there are things only cunts like her can accomplish' Lucius tries to reason. Draco scoffs, choosing not comment anymore. Lucius smiles slightly 'You just don't get how things operate yet'

At reflex, Draco kicks the coffee table in front of him, facing the other way. 'Enough, stop treating me like a newb!' Draco's hand runs through his neat hair, letting a tired sigh slip as he surveys the magnificent view the office holds.

Lucius decides to ignore the hot-tempered boy, letting the anger subside. He takes his stance again, a new golf ball at the ready along with the putter. He holds back the putter and with enough force, he brings it forth. Like before, the ball swirls of out its intended path and hits Draco's expensive shoes.

Lucius' eyes, which are following the little ball as it rolls across the floor diverts to the owner of the shoes, staring into the grey orbs. 'I'm gonna leave if you keep playing with your ball' Draco states uninterestedly, smirking.

Lucius lets out a half-hearted scoff at Draco's smirk, coming closer towards the smaller blonde. 'Always impatient' Lucius drawls as he places his palm on the surface on the coffee table which is directly in front of Draco.

'As I promised, I'll be your obedient dog until I turn 30' Draco states. 'But afterwards, I might slit your throat open as well' Draco's smirk still lingers on his lips.

Lucius momentarily freezes, his mouth forms into a tight line at Draco's words but he quickly regains his composure and gives a smirk at the young boy's aimless courage. 'Go ahead.' A thump could be heard as Lucius puts all his body weight on the fragile coffee table. 'Then I'll hand over everything I have to you, as also promised'

* * *

In the office of Slytherin Credit Union, at the very top of the building where Draco Malfoy office is, sits a treasure highly coveted by everyone in the office. It is none other than a white round vas. As it was given by the CEO of Malfoy Inc., the value of this particularly vase was evidently seen even by a single glance. As a result, every member of the employee approaches it with great care and reverence.

Like any other day, the vase is proudly placed on the boss's work desk in the office. The same office where a one Harry Potter is doing his job. Less than a minute later, shattered glass echoes through the building and for a moment, everyone becomes silent, disbelief written among their expressions, staring at the pieces on the floor. Shattered pieces of the vase.

Harry finally breaks the silence with muttering two words under his breath 'super glue'

Then all hell breaks loose.

'I can fix this!' Harry shouts frantically, slowly approaching the shattered pieces on the floor before someone grabs him from behind.

'Forget it. It's a goner' Blaise, apparently the one restraining Harry, says to him.

'No, I can put it back together!' Harry protests as panic laces over his voice. 'I use to be a jigsaw puzzle king!'

'Even if you knew magic, you couldn't assemble it back together' Blaise warns him, still clutching the frantic boy tightly. Harry immediately stops trashing hysterically when a hand pats on his shoulder.

'Harry' Neville slowly says. 'When you cheated on me, I honestly wanted to hang you upside down, but I never wanted you dead' Neville's face gradually faces his and with the most serious tone Harry has ever heard from him, Neville utters 'So, run like hell!'

Harry almost cried at his doomed fate.

* * *

Being the boss, Draco Malfoy never is the first person to arrive at the office. Like any other day, he enters through the double doors, knowing well enough all of his staff would already be present. But today, he senses a peculiar vibe. He strides to his work desk, scanning the whole office. Something felt … empty.

Then he realizes. 'Where's the boy?'

'Oh, Harry?' Blaise tries not to stutter. 'He took a couple of days off'

'Bollocks. Who the bloody hell said he can run off and come back at any time?'

'He went to visit his folks' Neville pipes up nervously.

Draco suddenly startles. 'Wait, that fucker didn't run off with my money, did he? Bring my goddamn account book here now!' On the contrary, Harry took good care of his savings as it seems. All of his money is present.

Draco hmph-ed, patting along his suit. When he didn't recover any cigarettes, he searches for some in the drawers. None. 'Where the fuck are the cigarettes?'

'Well, Harry always buys them for you' Goyle meekly replies.

'Then, go buy some!' Draco roars.

'Sir, me?' Goyle is completely baffled.

'You actually expects me to buy them myself, you buffoon?' Goyle runs off as quickly as his feet would allow him.

After 30 minutes of waiting, the infuriated aura starts to cloud around Draco as he sits on the leather chair with his arms crossed. After an hour, Draco is still sitting rigidly on his chair with his still arms crossed.

'Boss, I'm back!' A direct hit to his forehead with some piece of garbage is the greeting Goyle received upon his return.

'It's just a pack of spliff. What the hell took you so long?'

'It's hard to find the brand you smoke in this area, boss'

'Fuck, where the bloody hell is my lighter?'

The employees cringe inwardly.

That day mark the beginning of a very long week in the absence the infamous Harry Potter. By the end of the week, the state of the Slytherin Credit Union office looks fairly the same to a pigsty. The stench of mold and damp from the cushions roams the office as the employees are completely useless when it come to cleaning.

'This coffee taste like shit!' Crabbe spit out the horrible liquid to the already dirty floor.

Another employee, Ron Weasley bends down and picks up a small creature he saw. 'Hey there maggot. I haven't seen you in a while' he comments, smiling goofily.

Draco Malfoy is not a very patient man. And with this employees being incompetent at even the simplest task, his patience quickly moulds into frustration. He stands up from his seat, yelling 'Get the bastard Potter back now!'

* * *

Alright, I'm going to graduate by the end of this year so till then, I wouldn't be updating any chapters. Though, after I'm done and over with school, I will solely concentrate on this story to try shorten it and finish it. Those who review are best people in the world! x


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do own the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, the plot and dialogues are not mine either, they belong to Hajin Yoo.

Oh My God! What is this? An update? Oh My God, it IS an update! =D Enjoy! x

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Harry Potter is tired. He hasn't been getting much good and unbothered sleep. It's a good thing it's term break because he cannot afford to miss any classes. He sighs, his mouth mumbling incoherent words under his breath about the current pathetic situation he is in and how he manages to fall into it. Ever since he was a kid, luck has never been on his side. He sighs again when his stomach gives a growl, demanding food. He crouches to sit on the pavement on the road.

His phone starts to ring, after a brief glance on the caller ID, he eagerly answers 'Sir, is the coast clear? Can I come back now?'

Instead of answering, Blaise promptly asks 'Where are you, Harry?'

'Me? Er, I'm in Hogsmeade'

Without missing a beat, the line is cut off.

Harry stares confusingly at his phone, puzzled. Less than a minute later, the phone rings again, from the same previous caller.

'Where in Hogsmeade exactly?'

'Well, you know Madam Puddifoot's. Yeah, I'm outside'

'Okay' A silence stretched until Blaise says 3 words before abruptly hanging up again 'I'm sorry, Harry'

'What do you me-' Harry chokes on his own reply when, out of the corner of his eye, he spots platinum blonde hair. Blaise is behind his boss, after tucking his phone into his pocket, gives Harry a sympathetic look. Harry green eyes go wide as his heart seems to stop beating. The devil himself is here! When Draco sees him, Harry's mind goes blank.

Draco let out a smirk 'There you are' ascending towards the small black-haired boy.

Harry's body instantly stands up on its own accord, already having the same thought as his mind; to run like the bloody apocalypse was behind him. For this current situation, that metaphor might be slightly true_. Dear Merlin, my parents in heaven whose faces I don't even remember, please save me! I'm only 23 years old! Don't you think I'm too young to die, let alone tortured in the hands of the devil himself?_

* * *

Harry let out a pain growl as his face comes in contact with a hard brick wall, his glasses painfully digging into his skin. Draco's hand is clamped on the back side of his neck, securing his position of being sandwiched between the wall and Draco behind him. Draco's breathing is ragged, panting heavily after half an hour of high pursuit and his pale face is covered in sweat, thanks to the heating sun.

'You insolent git! You dare made me run after you like some dog!' Draco bellows.

'I'm sorry, boss' Harry hastily says, his pronunciation obscured by the wall in front of his face 'I didn't do it on purpose'

Draco's grip on his neck loosens slightly as the blonde tries to comprehend what is his youngest employee is talking about. 'What the fuck are you on about?'

'I was cleaning and then, I sort of … ' Harry, oblivious to Draco's confusion, rambles on ' It was an accident, boss. I promise to pay you back little by little. Well, as soon as I can find a job that-'

'Quiet!' But it wasn't his boss short-fused temper that shuts Harry up, it was the sharp blow sent to the back of his head by the boss's hand. Harry let out yet another growl in pain, rubbing the back of his head which is starting to throb. Harry turns around, seeing Draco's face irritated face as he growls under his breath.

'Fuck, it's bloody hot!' Draco huffs out, annoyed as it's only his true nature to absolutely loath the hot weather. 'I can't go back to the office sweating like a bloody pig. Follow me' Draco commands. 'And if you run away again, I swear I'll kill you'

'Yes, sir' Harry obediently follows his boss.

* * *

'You're so good-looking boss!' Harry says enthusiastically as Draco dries his blonde hair using a towel. 'You're parents must be so proud-'Harry's sentence is cut off when a damp towel smash right into his face.

'Enough with that annoying voice' Draco says, his face deadpan but actually, he quite likes the attention.

Draco Malfoy is currently sitting on a bed in a hotel room. He insisted that looking like he just went through a typhoon is not acceptable appearance, even in front of his loyal staffs. Being rich and spoilt since he was a kid makes the individual more prone to make complete unnecessary and daft decisions, Harry reckon. His youngest employee, said Harry, is a few feet away, his glasses on the small table, enjoying the view of Hogsmeade whilst fumbling with the knot of his bath robe.

Draco removes his own robe and just finished zipping up his pants when something curious catches his eye. 'You didn't come here to visit your folks, did you?' Draco utters, not bother for answer 'I'm pretty sure your parents wouldn't make such hideous marks on their own son'

Harry's poor knot of his robe loosens slightly, revealing his torso; multiple but small marks scattered all over his toned chest and the base of his neck. Hastily, Harry grabs the sides of the robe and wraps it around his torso, his cheeks and neck painted with a graceful shade of red. 'Ahaha … er, yeah …' Harry had to fight off the advances of the friend who gave him a place to stay when he fled.

But before he could retort, his boss gives a remark 'So you found another dodgy bloke off the streets already?'

'No, that's not- ' Harry is cut off when his boss's hand grabs his arm, surprising him and resulting in him dropping to his knees as Draco swirls him around to face the blonde. Draco's long slender fingers stroke the side of Harry's face, his smoke-coloured eyes scrutinizing the green eyes that almost caught him off guard. 'You're not that good-looking' Draco mutters, his eyes unlocking from the green ones to examine other features of the face in front of him.

Hearing his boss's comment, Harry can't help but feel irritated 'Maybe I'm not compared to you, but other people think I'm a complete knock-out'

'Yes, I reckon you're not that bad-looking' Draco drawls, his eyes fix on the emerald ones once again. With stealth-like movements, Harry feels soft fabric on his back; he is somehow thrown onto the bed by a predatory Draco Malfoy who is dangerously towering over him. He is too stunned to respond to the sudden change in their positions.

However, he did respond when he felt the same fingers that was previously stroking his face a few moments ago on the inside of his right thigh. His leg reflexively jerks, trying to avoid the seeking hand. Harry leans up, his arms managing his weight 'What are you doing, boss?'

In other situations, Draco would have hit the black-haired boy under him for being so daft. Instead, he replies 'What does it looks like? I'm just trying to have a little fun with you' Draco grabs one of Harry's arms and pulls the smaller man closer to him. Harry let out an almost strangled noise when he felt a hot mouth on his neck, his boss's tongue expertly already lapping on the soft skin. 'Boss, wait!' he manages to stutter out.

To his surprise, the blonde actually retreat, his face merely inches from Harry. 'Now, what?'

Harry is lost for words. His boss's face is literally right in front of him. He could clearly see every little outline of Draco's pale face; how the soft platinum blonde hair compliments, even as far outstands his high cheekbone beautifully that it could be considered a sin for someone to have such complete beauty; how those lush pink lips glistens so deliciously; how the colour of his eyes shine such a stunning shade of silver under the light, clouded with unfulfilled lust. With the fact that his boss haven't put on a shirt yet makes the white torso presented in front of Harry more miraculous. Draco looks like a fallen angel.

When the beautiful angel's expression starts to reveal a hint of impatience, Harry quickly replies 'What about Neville?'

'What does he matter?' Draco swiftly retorts before, once again, launching at the young man underneath him. Harry yelp in surprise, honestly, Draco could be a ninja for all he know for having such amazing reflexes. Both of Harry's hands clutch each of Draco's shoulder blades, trying to push him away but the effort proves to be fruitless. 'Boss, I don't-'

'What the fuck are you playing at? You were practically drooling over me since you met me and now you're fucking refusing?' Draco bellows, his hands on each side of Harry's head.

Harry really shouldn't be much surprised that the blonde noticed his supposedly hidden fascination towards the other man. 'This is different, sir' Harry finds himself saying.

'Shut the fuck-'Draco is silenced when he senses a soft touch between his legs. He looks down. Harry is cautiously cupping the bulge on his pants with one hand. Although the touch is completely welcomed, Draco is still darn pissed. 'What the-'

'Think of it as me providing you immediate release to your suppressed desire' Harry responds 'Alright, but this is as far as we go' he decides to compromise.

Harry slowly pulls down the zipper.

Draco lets out a breath when he feels Harry's mouth on him. Both of his hands rest palm down on the bed as he is swallowed whole. Draco's breathing is becoming shallower with every suck. It's probably because he hasn't been getting much amazing action lately, but Draco could feel his body heating up, his veins on fire and his heart rapidly beating with his mouth letting out silent shaky breaths. He probably underestimated Harry's 'skills' far too much.

Harry, on the other hand, is silently rethinking his current situation and his abrupt decision, partially due to his mouth being occupied at the moment. He is very relieved that he didn't give in too easily. With only having experience with being a pitcher every one of his sexual relationships, suddenly being bottom makes him completely clueless. Besides, with the size of Draco's member, he assume the damage it could cause is quite colossal; he probably couldn't walk properly for the next few days if they did do it.

Grabbing his robe swiftly, Draco flips Harry, now with his stomach on the bed. Draco's hands harshly locking Harry's arm behind his back. Harry releases a surprise yelp, yet again.

'I can't take this anymore' Draco says huskily, his eyes still hooded with lust.

'But, boss! Please I already told you! I don't want to!' Harry shouts out, struggling within the blonde's firm grip.

'Why not?' Draco asks, his tone with a slight hint of being offended. Harry turns his head around because despite his tone, Draco's hold on his arm remains rigid. Draco stares right into his own eyes. Even without his glasses, Harry could clearly observe the beautiful silver colour of his boss's eyes. Fighting off those angelic eyes might as well be a war that is lost before it even started.

But then an image resurfaces itself in Harry's mind; small and vulnerable Neville, his face overwhelm with such rejection and betrayal.

'Please, move' Harry gently pushes the tall blonde away, his tone and face entirely serious. 'He may not mean anything to you, but Neville was my everything' Harry take a breath before continuing 'I really cared for him. Even now, I still love him so much' Harry says, leveled, sitting on the edge of the bed with his black fringe slightly clouding his face.

_I was lying, of course. I don't feel for Neville the way I used to. But I can't bear to see that look on his face again._ _That heart-wrenching expression when Neville had caught me cheating._

Stunned, Draco leans back. Stunned from Harry's rejection or Harry's sudden confession towards his ex-lover, he isn't quite sure which. 'Fuck …' he mutters under his breath.

* * *

I felt bad, so that is why I decided to give you guys an update! even though I said i'm not going to until I graduate (Sadly, I finish school by November. But I''ll try to slip in a couple of updates here and there). But, believe it or not, your reviews really motivated me so please, keep 'em coming! x


End file.
